Diosa de los corazones
by Eliih Him
Summary: Jimmy no siente ganas de ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la novia de su amigo, pero termina siendo convencido por estos para asistir... No me culpen no tengo inspiración, además de que me odian los summary -.-


**Hola ¿Cómo han estado?**

**Bueno a lo que vine XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Este fic participa del Primer Concurso de Fanfics del grupo Reunión Shippera – Poke - Contest y CIA;**

**#Pokémon no me pertenece;**

**#Universo Alterno;**

**#Todos menos Marina tienen 19 años y ella 17.**

**#Song-fic;**

**#La situación donde puse la canción no tiene nada que ver con el video clip, o eso creo, aún o lo vi ya que es la primera vez que la escucho;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

¿Cómo fue que termine aceptando? Ah cierto de Ash y Drew me convencieron para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la novia de Drew, May creo que se llamaba.

Para completar empezaron a molestarme porque no tengo novia, no es por presumir pero chicas no me faltan, solo que ninguna me llama la atención ya que todas son iguales, superficiales, caprichosas y malcriadas. Esa es una de las razones por las que no quiero ir, la fiesta estará llena de ellas, bueno no todas ya que aunque hable muy poco con May me pareció una chica sencilla y buena al igual que Misty, la novia de Ash desde hace dos años.

Bueno basta de pensar en ello, ante la primera oportunidad de escaparme lo hare.

― ¡Jimmy te buscan! ― escuche como gritaba desde el comer mi mamá.

― ¡Voy! ― no necesito preguntar quiénes eran, ya que sería una pregunta tonta.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia a la sala de estar, y ahí estaban mis amigos Ash y Drew ¿no les había dicho que no necesitaba preguntar? Si lo únicos que en verdad eran mis amigos eran ellos dos, se podría decir que los mejores; aún recuerdo el día que nos conocimos, habremos tenido nueve años cuando estábamos jugando en el patio de la escuela y Ash le había metido un pelotazo a Drew en la cabeza, claro este no se quedó atrás le devolvió el golpe y creería que más fuerte pero en la espalda, como era de esperarse empezaron a pelear y me tuve que meter en medio para que no nos amonestaran a todos por su culpa, pero igual todos se fueron y nos dejaron a los tres ahí ellos discutiendo y yo en medio como árbitro, seguían gritándose y pero luego escuchamos el grito de nuestra directora Edith la cual nos mandó castigados en la dirección por causar el alboroto. Diría que desde ahí empezamos a ser amigos ya que luego de salir de la dirección Ash nos invitó a jugar en su casa y bueno luego nos juntábamos en alguna de las casas de los tres.

―Hasta que te terminas de arreglar ― hablo Drew sonriendo burlón.

―Demoro menos que tu ― conteste mirándolo desafiante.

―Ya antes de que empiecen a discutir, recuerden que tenemos que ir a buscar unos disfraces para el cumpleaños de May ― dijo Ash sonriendo.

― ¿Es de disfraces? ― pregunte confundido ¡odio usar disfraces!

―Si May quiso hacer algo diferente y pues salió lo de los disfraces ― dijo Drew rodando los ojos.

― ¡A buscar disfraces se ha dicho! ― hablo Ash dirigiéndose a la salida.

― ¿Pikachu? ― pregunte, es que se me hacía raro que él no anduviera con nosotros.

―Oh es que prefirió quedarse en casa con mi mamá ― dijo suspirando resignado y abriendo la puerta.

― ¿Typhlosion? ― pregunto Drew siguiendo a Ash.

―Está durmiendo en la cocina, haciéndole compañía a mi mamá ― también suspire.

― ¿Roselia? ― pregunto Ash mirando a Drew.

―Con May… ― también suspiro, genial se puso de moda suspirar.

―Bueno ahí que ver que nos pondremos ― hablo Ash señalando la tienda de la esquina de mi casa.

―Yo seré un ángel caído ― dijo Drew mirando para otro lado.

― ¿Un ángel caído? ― preguntamos sorprendidos.

―May quiere que vayamos disfrazados iguales ― se sonrojo.

― ¿En serio? Jajaja ― se rio Ash lo cual acompañe pero luego se calló y añadió ― yo también.

― ¿De qué iras? ― pregunte sorprendió.

―Mafioso ― contesto Ash.

― ¿Tu? ― me pregunto Drew mirándome.

―Mmmm no lo sé… tal vez de vampiro no quiero algo tan extravagante.

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la tienda y empezar a buscar los disfraces el primero en hallarlo fui yo, ya que como dije no quería algo extravagante y los vampiros siempre se usan así al menos pasare inadvertido. El de Drew también era algo simple encontró unas alas negras y dijo que le haría unos toques para que luzca más espeluznante y después de una larga búsqueda encontró por fin algo de lo cual parecer un mafioso decente.

Salimos de ahí luego de haber pagado y nos fuimos cada uno a su casa, quedando de encontrarnos en casa de Drew para ir a la fiesta de May.

Cuando llegue a mi casa Typhlosion estaba durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, que suertudo ¡yo tengo un sueño! Y eso que son las once y media. Falta una hora para que sea hora del almuerzo.

Me acosté al lado de mi pokémon de fuego y me puse los auriculares para escuchar algo de música hasta que sea hora del almuerzo.

Siempre que escucho música me meto en mi mundo por así decirlo, me desconecto del mundo. Adoro escuchar la música a alto volumen pero mi mamá me mataría, dice que me quedare sordo algún día por escuchar tan alto. Pero como siempre no le hago caso me gusta escucharla así de fuerte pero bueno siempre me gano un reto de parte de ella.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormido que mi mamá me vino a hablar para ir a comer y que me quite los "cables", como los llama mi mamá, de los oídos y me fui a comer. Hoy es sábado lo cual es sinónimo de lavar platos.

Al terminar de comer Typhlosion se fue a jugar al patio trasero y yo me quede a ayudar a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos. No demore ni media hora cuando ya había acabado y me fui a mi habitación para dormir un buen rato, siquiera hasta las cinco o seis. Sí, no hago casi nada los sábados ¿qué? el fin de semana es de descanso después de tanto estudiar y hacer trabajos, ahora que lo pienso el lunes rindo filosofía nuevamente.

Mi celular sonó y desgraciadamente me tuve que levantar estaba tan a gusto en mi cama, a veces pienso que me enamore de mi cama y de mi almohada. Vi la hora, eran las seis y media, tenía que ir a bañarme y preparar el maldito disfraz e ir a la casa de Drew a las siete.

Cuando me bañe a velocidad de la luz y de cambiarme me vi en el espejo de la pieza, no estaba tan mal, tenía puesta una camisa blanca con vuelos y con un broche con una joya roja, un chaleco negro con una raya roja que formaba el dibujo de una faja, pantalón de vestir negro, la capa era algo larga de color negro por fuera y rojo por dentro con el cuello algo alto y con rayas rojas a los bordes y zapatos negros, claro no nos olvidemos de los colmillos.

Dejo de mirarme en el espejo antes de que lo rompa y poso la mirada en el reloj… ¡tenía diez minutos para llegar!

Salgo de mi pieza y me despido de mi mamá; empecé a correr todo lo que pude para llegar a la casa de Drew, al menos estaba casi cerca la mía, más o menos a unas seis o siete cuadras. Creo que sabía que se me haría tarde y por eso eligieron la de él y no la de Ash.

Visualice su casa a unos metros y ahí estaban ahí afuera, al parecer esperándome. Drew estaba vestido con una camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas a mitad de brazo, estaba con falda a adentro*, cinturón marrón oscuro con la hebilla en forma de estrella plateada, jean negro gastado, zapatos negros y sus alas negras eran medianas, ni tan grandes ni tan chicas, tenía una cadena plateada en uno de sus bolsillos y otra en el cuello en forma de una "M" y su cabello lo llevaba despeinado como siempre. Ash tenía una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, sobre esta tenía un saco y zapatos negros, sombrero rojo con una cinta roja en el medio y una pistola en el cinturón.

― ¡Hasta que llegas! ― replico Ash en cuanto me acerque.

―Me dormí.

―Lo esperábamos ― dijo Drew sacando de su bolsillo su celular y mirando un mensaje al parecer.

― ¿Qué dice May? ― pregunte.

―Dice que nos están esperando su casa y que nos apresuremos si queremos ver el número artístico ― contesto mientras terminaba de escribirlo y mandárselo.

― ¿Un número? ― bien ya estoy confundido.

―May tiene una prima que estará estudiando su último año aquí y según tengo entendido es una gran bailarina ― contesto desinteresadamente.

― ¿Tiene 17? ― pregunte.

―Sí creo que se llamaba Marina ― me contesto.

― ¿Marina? Oh es una gran bailarina, vi unos videos que tenía Misty de ella ― hablo Ash.

―Bueno vamos a ver qué tan buena es ― dije y empecé a caminar siendo seguido por ellos.

Todo el trayecto caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de May en donde sería la fiesta. Se escuchaba la música a todo volumen, digno de una fiesta que empieza tan temprano ¡aún son las siete y media!

En la entrada no había decoración alguna, pensaba que adentro tampoco, pero me equivoque. En el techo estaban colgadas unas guirnaldas de colores rojo y violeta, en el centro tenían globos en forma de estrella, en el otro extremo de estás estaban colgados unos dos o tres globos violetas y rojos. Al parecer May había hecho sacar todos los muebles de su sala, ya que parecía un salón y uno bastante grande; en cada esquina había una mesa con mantel blanco y telas violetas las cuales tenia comida y en el centro había una mesa dulce. A pesar de ser temprano ya habían bastantes invitados borrachos.

Drew nos guio hasta el centro de la sala y ahí vimos a May, que estaba vestida de ángel caído, su vestido era de color negro y sus tiras eran con vuelos, con falda tableada, una faja con moños en el centro, en su pecho también habían dos moños pero grandes a comparación con la faja, botas negras con tacón alto hasta la rodillas, alas negras medianas, su cabello lo tenía suelto y su maquillaje era casi natural; y Misty tenía una musculosa con cuello de color negro a rayas blancas y la corbata era de un color rosa pálido, traía un vestido en forma de jardinero negro con rayas blancas, en las muñecas tenía los puños de una camisa blancos y zapatos negros con tacón aguja, cabellos recogidos en una cola baja al costado y su maquillaje se notaba más.

― ¡Al fin llegaron! ― grito May mientras abrazaba a Drew.

―Estábamos por empezar sin ustedes ― dijo Misty mientras se acercaba a Ash.

―Bueno no empiecen con sus babosadas y presenten el número, ya después se besuquearan todo lo que quieran ― dije antes de que empezaran con sus babas.

Ante esto se rieron nerviosamente las chicas y ellos me fusilaban con la mirada, va ni que me importara.

―Tienes razón Marina ya se debe estar cansando de esperar, ahorita regresamos ― dijo May y se llevó a Drew con ella.

Los vi desaparecer entre los invitados para luego verlos en medio de las escaleras, que estaban al lado de la puerta del jardín. Seguro que saldrá por ahí.

―Bueno primero gracias por venir a acompañarme en mi cumpleaños número diecinueve, si ya sé que estoy vieja ¡ni lo mencionen! ― dijo mirando amenazadoramente a todos, y añadió ― segundo mi prima quiso montar un número artístico con la canción de _**Real Lobo, Arcangel, Zion y Lennox y Rakim y KenY, Diosa de los corazones,**_ sin más aquí les dejo… ― termino señalando la entrada del jardín.

Bailando(x2)

La música comenzó a sonar y las cortinas de la puerta dejaron ver a una chica de cabellos celestes recogidos en un tipo de cola al costado y con una vincha dorada con un moño al costado, vestida como una diosa, su vestido era de un color beige atado en la cintura con unas tiras doradas y que formaban un moño en el centro, tenía solamente una tira del brazo izquierdo de la cual salía una tela, del mismo color que el vestido, que le llegaba hasta el tobillo, sus sandalias eran plateadas y las tiras rodeaban sus piernas en forma de equis, en sus muñecas tenía unas pulseras gruesas doradas y en su cuello otra igual pero plateado.

Ella va moviendo con dulzura su cuerpo

me envuelve y me deja sediento

se va como si se la llevara el viento

como hoja que se lleva el viento

Empezó a moverse de una forma dulce, pero de apoco iba subiendo de tono, vi cómo me miraba, o eso creía, se me acerco hasta mí y con su brazo de donde tenía su "manga" larga y me envolvió en ella, pero se fue tan rápido como llego.

Le llaman la diosa de los corazones

bailando despierta desiertos

Estoy completamente de acuerdo con la letra de la canción, ella es una diosa, la diosa de los corazones. Sentí como me empujaban para mejor como bailaba, por un momento eso me molesto, yo no más tenía derecho de ver como bailaba y que también fuera la diosa de los corazones de los demás me enfureció.

Como un huracán ella agita las horas

bailando sigue, sigue bailando

eleva, elévame a las nubes

Cuando baila siento como si un huracán me elevara hasta llegar al final de la atmosfera y volver a la tierra, esa sensación se sintió varias veces…

Ella me vuelve loco bailando

Llegue a la conclusión de que esta chica me está volviendo loco con su baile, definidamente tengo que conocerla a como dé lugar.

Ella hace que yo tiemble y que sude

que sude, que sude bailando

Siento que cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan por breves segundos, tiemblo… y… ¿está haciendo calor o solo soy yo?

Eleva, elévame a las nubes

Se vuelven a encontrar nuestras miradas, voy a empezar a pensar que ella quiere nuestras miradas se encuentren…

Ella me vuelve loco bailando

Me quiere volver loco, quiere que me internen en un manicomio…

Ella hace que yo tiemble y que sude

que sude, que sude

No en serio estoy sudando, creo que soy el único que tiene calor en esta habitación…

Ella va sin ramo y sin velo

con el swing su falda coge vuelo

ese flow me levanta del suelo

me sube, me sube que llego hasta el cielo

el ancón pa' la palma en pelo

pensando en cómo robarle un beso

pa' que caiga le puse un señuelo

y si cae esta noche me pongo pa' eso

Con las vueltas que dan su falda coge cada vez más vuelo, espero que ya no lo haga porque si no muchos saldrán de la fiesta sin ojos y sin hijos… un momento… ¡¿desde cuándo soy celoso?! Tuve dos novias antes y con ninguna de ellas sentí celos, como los estoy experimentando en este momento, odio esta sensación.

Otra vez nuestras miradas se encuentran, pero cuando la aparta y sigue con su baile, dirijo mi mirada hacia sus labios, esos labios que estoy empezando a desear, poder probarlos, sentirlos y mordisquearlos, ¡no hay beso si no hay una mordida!

Le llaman la diosa de los corazones

bailando despierta desiertos

Como un huracán ella agita las horas

bailando sigue, sigue bailando

Eleva, elévame a las nubes

Ella me vuelve loco bailando

Ella hace que yo tiemble y que sude

que sude, que sude

Bailando

Eleva, elévame a las nubes

ella me vuelve loco bailando

Ella hace que tiemble y que sude

que sude, que sude

Demonios tengo que decir a May que para su próxima fiesta y si su prima baila, que lo haga en su jardín o que ponga aire acondicionado.

Yo la conocí bailando me enamoro su perfume

solo basto con un gesto para sentirme en las nubes

esa mujer tiene algo que hace que tiemble y que sude

se va acercando despacio la adrenalina me sube

Se me acerco de nuevo, estuvo tan cerca de mí que pude sentir su perfume, olía a flores de cerezo, cuando se estaba separando de mi pude ver una diminuta sonrisa, ese gesto me hizo sentir que me fui a Saturno o quien sabe hasta dónde me fui sin darme cuenta.

Yaoh Ella es la definición

de lo que se llama perfección

ninguna como ella no tiene comparación

bailando no tiene imitación, nao

ella me sube, me eleva

me gusta muy alto me lleva

adoro cuando se me pega

bailando su cuerpo me entrega

Si alguien me pidiera un ejemplo de perfección, contestaría que ella lo es. Vi que de un momento otra chica, Serena creo que se llamaba, comenzó a bailar a su lado; bailaba bien pero no se comparaba con ella, no tiene comparación.

Se me volvió acercar pero esta vez mucho más cerca, es como si se me entregara en ese momento, pero oigan estamos en medio un baile, capaz que sea parte de su coreografía y que tenía que elegir uno al azar; se alejó como si la llevara el viento de vuelta al centro de la "pista".

Loca, Noche

Ta' buena para no estar solo

Noche, Loca

Ella y yo, solos ella y yo(x2)

Pensaba que esta noche me la pasaría solo, pero puedo cambiarlo y si ella me lo permite podríamos hacernos compañía.

Esto es la fórmula de pina records

una vez más la diferencia sigue y seguirá

siendo la misma buena música, jajaja prrraa...

La música termino y con ello el baile, ella y Serena terminaron una al lado de otra formando el número 19, seguro que es por la edad de May. Vi como ella iba hacia donde estaba May y la abrazaba efusivamente al igual que a Drew, lo cual volvió a molestarme. Terminando con sus saludos vi como May nos señalaba y venía con ella y Drew hacia nosotros.

―Chicos les quiero presentar a mi prima Marina, Marina ellos son Ash y Misty ― dijo señalándolos a los aludidos los cuales le sonrieron pero ella fue y los abrazo a los dos, y May añadió ― y él es Jimmy ― dijo esta vez señalándome, vi cómo se sonrojaba pero lo oculto muy bien y me vino a abrazar, le correspondí pude sentir como se tensaba en mis brazos para luego separarse de mí.

― ¡Mucho gusto me alegro en conocerlo! El cariñito de mi primita me conto mucho de ustedes, espero que no tengamos problemas ― dijo con una voz tan hermosa como lo es ella.

― ¡Nos llevaremos bien Marina! ― aseguro Ash tendiéndole la mano, lo cual ella le correspondió.

―Ash… ― dijo Misty en un tono amenazante, me dio miedo y eso que no me lo dijo a mí.

―Jejeje ― dijo soltando la mano de Marina tan rápido que ni se vio cuando la había soltado.

―Seguro que nos llevaremos bien Marina ― contesto Misty sonriendo amistosamente; eso me dio más miedo.

―No te pongas celosa, si no te lo quitare a mí me interesa otro chico ― dijo y creo que me miro sonrojada, o habrá sido mi imaginación.

― ¡Oh amo esa canción! ― grito de repente May y se llevó a Drew para bailarla.

―Je Misty ¿vamos afuera? ― pregunto Ash.

― ¿Afuera? ― pregunto sonrojada; me pregunto que habrá pensado.

―Claro hace calor aquí dentro por tanta gente ― dijo cruzándose los brazos por detrás de la nuca.

Misty no dijo nada más solo siguió a Ash cuando empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del jardín.

Los vi desaparecer y me quede con Marina, y ahora me puse nervioso ¿no estaba pensando en cómo podría hacer para estar a solas con ella hace un momento? ¡¿Dónde quedo la valentía de hace rato?!

―Dime ¿te gusto el baile? ― me pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

―Si me gustó mucho, bailas muy bien ― conteste sonriendo al recordar todo su baile.

― ¡Gracias cariñito! ― me agradeció sonriendo muy feliz.

―No lo agradezcas, por cierto ¿el lunes empiezas tu cuatrimestre aquí?

― ¡Oh sí! Desgraciadamente tengo que empezar el cuatrimestre ¡no me quería levantar tan temprano! ― se lamentó.

― ¿Quieres que te vaya a esperar a la salida para que vallamos a comer a algún lado? ― listo lo pregunte, me pongo nervioso ¿si me rechaza? ¿Me dirá que no quiere que la vean conmigo?

― ¡Claro me encantaría eso! Salgo a las una menos cuarto ― me contesto sonrojada.

―Bien te pasare a buscar ― le dije sonriendo felizmente, volví a respirar.

Seguimos hablando de su vida antes de llegar aquí y yo le conté de la mía me dijo también que tenía un pokémon agua Totodile ¡es increíble que nos hayan dado nuestro primer pokémon el mismo profesor! Pero claro eso no era lo único, quien diría que me enamoraría, si como lo leyeron me enamore de Marina en tan solo una noche, bueno no una noche sino en unos minutos; me enamore de la diosa de los corazones.


End file.
